


Billie Joe and Matt: a Series of Sex

by TobyJoeArmstrong



Category: Green Day
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, all of it is consensual, as in 18 and up, both people are consenting adults, dom!Billie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyJoeArmstrong/pseuds/TobyJoeArmstrong
Summary: Just a series of smut for my boy Matt (Kazzooii)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matt @Kazzooii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matt+%40Kazzooii).



> This is gonna be ongoing smut that I'll update regularly for my boy Matt. I'll be featuring different kinks each time I update.

"Fuck, Billie, fuck!" you cursed, biting your lip. He was currently slapping your ass, _hard_.

"That's Mr. Armstrong to you, bitch," he snarled, hand colliding with your sorry behind again.

"F-Fuck, I'm sorry, sir," you choked out, trying not to cry

"Are you ready to behave, Matt?" Mr. Armstrong purred, massaging your ass to make up for the previous abuse

"Yes, sir," you said quickly, desperate for him to fuck you

"Good," he said, grabbing you by the hair and dragging you to his desk, bending you over it. You had been bent over his lap before, so the feeling of the cold desk on your skin was intense. Shuddering, you let yourself be pushed down

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to fucking move," he said, circling your hole with his finger. You pushed back on his finger, desperate for something inside of you, but he took his hand away

"Don't make me fucking spank you again," Mr. Armstrong warned, pulling his tie off and tying your wrists together behind your back. "You don't want that, do you?"

"No, sir," you said, holding still.

"Good," he said, inserting a finger inside you. "Stay still."

"Yes, sir," you breathed as he added another finger, preparing you for his dick

Once he was satisfied, he shoved his cock inside you, making you cry out in a mix of pleasure and surprise. He began to thrust, hard and fast. As he fucked you, he pumped your member with his free hand.

"Oh my God, yes, please, harder," you begged, meeting his thrusts with your own.

"That's right, Matt. Beg," Mr. Armstrong growled.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, please, sir! I'll be a good boy, please just fuck me harder!"

"Good boy," he said, leaning down to lick your ear as he hit your prostate

"F-Fuck, Mr. Armstrong!" you cried out as you came

"Such a good little slut," he said, coming after a few more thrusts.

Mr. Armstrong pulled out, letting you come down from your high. 

"If you behave, next time I'll let you fuck me."


End file.
